desire is a powerful thing
by forbesfabulous
Summary: Klaroline & Kennet & Delena: "Oh my— THAT'S MY FACE ON A WANTED POSTER! KOL YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER ASSHAT!" / Kol, Caroline and Elena get sucked into three action packed novels. Based on 'House of Secrets'.
1. 1

**a/n - **Ned Vizzini committed suicide some time ago and ever since I decided to re-upload this fic and edit it. So, enjoy I guess :)

**.**

**A 'Vampire Diaries' FanFiction based on the book 'House Of Secrets' by Chris Columbus and Ned Vizzini**

**.**

**desire is a powerful thing**

**.**

**chapter one**

**.**

"Do you think Matt saw my flip?" Kiki giggles and Caroline nods excitedly.

"Oh, he was definitely looking!" Both girls grin from ear to ear and sneak a peak at the Timberwolves football team before turning their attention back to their cheer routine.

"Don't look now but here comes Gloomy Gilbert," The cheerleaders whisper not-so-discreetly as the brunette scurries past with her head down.

"Guys, come on she just lost her parents." Caroline shakes her head in disapproval at her fellow teammates.

"Yeah, last year." Rachel crosses her arms over her chest.

"Besides that doesn't excuse her from not being able to pick up a fashion magazine," Amy snorts and the girls giggle making Caroline sigh and try to focus on her routine again.

**.**

It had been a long day for Caroline Forbes, between trying not to fall asleep in class, studying, decade dance committee, tutoring, choir, cafeteria clean-up duty, attempting to be social, cheer practise, homework, chores and just plain remembering to eat, she longed for a good nap but her insomnia thought otherwise. Another sleepless night, it was exhausting trying to be perfect.

Her thoughts made her brain tired and heavy but she couldn't stop thinking, she didn't know how. No amount of wishing or willing yourself to go to sleep ever helps, but she accepted that a long time ago. Sleep was something she couldn't control— and she hated that.

It bugged her that such a natural thing could plague her thoughts daily (and nightly, unfortunately) and rip her apart from the inside. She felt like she was stuck in a washing machine, spinning around and around, trapped on an endless loop. She needed out, she even begged to Gods she didn't believe in.

At this point, she was desperate. She tried tricks like lowering her thermostat, changing to various different positions, deep, slow, shallow breathing and even counting the occasional sheep. But nothing worked, nothing ever worked.

**.**

Trudging through Berkeley High's halls completely sleep deprived was something Caroline was quite used to but nobody ever noticed, thank you caffeine. She had History first period, the most boring class on the planet. Caroline reached room 305 and pushed the door open.

"Hello Caroline," Alaric smiles at her as he straightens some paperwork on his desk. "You're early," He comments.

"The early bird catches the worm," Caroline winks and Alaric chuckles. Mr. Saltzman (or Alaric as he likes them to call him) has been her History teacher for six months now and he is definitely Caroline's favourite teacher. He's funny and easy to talk to, plus not terrible to look at. Caroline likes to think of him as her third dad, in a way. Before long the bell rang and the class flocked to their seats.

"Good morning class," Alaric stands from his seat with a smile. "I have a new assignment for you all, it'll be worth seventy per cent of your final grade." Dramatic gasps fill the classroom.

"Can we have a partner, sir." Tyler Lockwood smirks and eyes up Amy Bradley. Caroline almost laughs seeing Alaric fighting the urge to rolls his eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Lockwood. It will be a lot to handle which is why I'll be putting you in groups of three." A chorus of non-enthusiastic cheers spreads through the room like wildfire.

"Each group will be given three books, one for each person, which the whole group will have to study together," Alaric scans the room to make sure everyone is paying attention. "I expect one hundred per cent effort put into this by everyone so no cheating." He gives a pointed look to the jocks who simultaneously roll their eyes.

"In a few days we will be visiting Rockford Community Collage to see Professor Shane and he will talk more about your books with you, everybody understand?" He is answered by a medley of nods. "Very good, now where did I leave my sheet of paper?" Alaric disappears behind his desk and the students begin gossiping about the project.

After a few minutes of rummaging, Alaric's head pops up again and all the noise dies down.

"Found it!" He exclaims, holding a sheet of paper above his head.

"Alright, Alisa, Molly and John. Tyler, Mark and Kiki." Kiki grins and sends flirtatious winks to the boys as she receives hate filled glares from the other cheerleaders. "Seth, Amy and Matt. Lily, Amber and Kelly. Elena, Caroline and Kol—" The rest of the names are a blur to Caroline and she has half a mind to check her ears to make sure she heard right. She huffs, why couldn't she have one decent person? "—and you may go sit in your groups, I will be handing you out your books now." Shuffling and chairs screeching across the floor are deaf to Caroline's ears as she cautiously stands up and makes her way over to Elena Gilbert's empty table. She bites on her lip and sits down.

Elena keeps her head down, a sure sign of insecurity; Caroline remembers reading it in one of her many crime-detective books. She adores adventure and mystery novels for some reason.

"Hi," Caroline offers her a smile and awkwardly purses her lips.

"Hello ladies," Kol smirks and turns a chair around so he can sit leaning against the back. Kol Mikaelson, only child, parents are millionaires who sent him to live in Virginia with his aunt because he was too much to handle. Basically the definition of 'playboy' so Caroline isn't particularly looking forward to working with someone who won't talk and one who is only talk.

Before any actual conversation can take place, Alaric plops a book in front of Caroline and does the same with Elena and Kol before moving on to the next table with a nod and a smile.

"Alright what have we got here?" Kol lifts up his book and begins to read the blurb. "Follow the adventures of two brave vampire hunters as they fight off the supernatural in the small town of Mystic Falls, get ready for a roller-coaster ride of emotions and adventure because nothing says badass like The Salvatore Brothers!..._barf!_ I can't believe I have to read this rubbish," Kol groans and tosses his book back on the table. Caroline chuckles silently at him and picks up her own book.

"It's a rough life at sea and if anyone knows that it's Captain Gerard, on his quest to save the fair Princess Camille from the grasp of the pirate that brings terror to all just by one name; Klaus, he encounters monsters so horrible you'll wish you never turned the page," Caroline clicks her tongue. "That Klaus sounds a little fishy." Kol smirks at her then turns to Elena.

"And what about you, darling?" Elena fidgets and Caroline can see hints of red on her cheeks as she hides behind her straight, brown locks of hair. Caroline grabs Elena's book.

"She's back! That's right, the cunning Katherine Pierce is on the loose again! In this jaw-dropping sequel to 'Moonstone', Bonnie Bennett has to once again protect the world from her arch nemesis!" Caroline 'hmm's and nods her head. "It appears you've missed the first one."

"Thank your lucky stars," Kol snorts "Hey Mr. S, how come we're stuck with these crumby books? I've never even heard of these alleged hero protectors of Mystic Falls before."

"They were written by a friend of mine," Alaric explains and the bell signals class is over. Caroline smiles, at least she'll have something to do tonight.

**.**

By the next day Caroline had read her novel at least twice. It seemed once she picked it up she really couldn't put it down, her alarm clock was the reason she even came back to reality in the first place. Reading about Captain Gerard's - or Marcel, as his friends know him - troubles had been interesting but it was the fearsome Pirate Klaus that for her hooked.

Klaus sailed around on his mighty ship, 'The Hybrid', daring someone to take him on and was truly afraid of nothing. He was bloodthirsty but also adventurous, clever, funny and charming, Caroline had long wished for someone like that to sweep her off her feet but people like him only existed in storybooks.

**.**

It was the first time Caroline had ever looked forward to History class— or any class for that matter. She couldn't help but feel excited tingles travel through her body at the thought of discussing her book with her partners. It was like when you first watch all the episode of a new TV show and there's this little ball inside your stomach waiting to explode, and you just can't stop your mouth from sprouting facts you didn't know you could remember.

Entering the classroom, Caroline giddily skipped to Elena's desk (who was ironically reading her own book) and plopped down with a grin etching her perky features.

"Hey," She greets the quiet girl and Elena acknowledges her presence with a nod but keeps her head buried in her book. The bell rings and Kol swaggers in like he owns the place, taking his seat between the girls with a cheeky wink.

"Alright, class. Settle down," Alaric calls. "Today you're going to discuss your thoughts on the books you were given, now I have to head to the principal's office to get permission slips for our trip to Rockford Community Collage so don't be too loud. Behave yourselves and no gum in class, Mr. Mikaelson." Alaric sends Kol a warning look and heads out the door.

"So," Kol obnoxiously chews his gum and looks at Caroline expectantly.

"I'll go first then, 'Seaward Bound' is a crumby title but a brilliant read. Captain Gerard is clever and fights off all the dangers of the sea expertly but, what he doesn't know, is that the evil genius that is Pirate Klaus has gained the trust of the men on board his ship and is planning a mutiny so he can take over and have more power. He's my favourite character, always has the best plans and says the right things, he made the book for me." Caroline silently chuckles as she remembers some of the best lines.

"Aw, Carebear's got a crush." Kol coos and Caroline's eyes narrow.

"Your turn," She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Alright, 'The Vampire Diaries' is by far one of the most cliché things I've ever read. Two brothers save the day every day. It was a good journey and they have skill, I'll give them that but there was no plot twists and I need a story with plot twists otherwise it's just the same old rubbish again, and again." Kol shrugs. Elena hands Caroline her notes and they share a small, understanding smile.

"'Expression', the sequel to 'Moonstone', is an exciting journey about a young witch called Bonnie Bennett who cleverly takes down criminal Katherine Pierce with only onions and one box of matchsticks. I enjoyed this book as Bonnie is everything I'm not; brave, beautiful and well-liked." Caroline smiles sadly at Elena and even Kol purses his lips, Caroline looks at a recently added note and giggles, "With great plot twists." and for the first time, the group share a laugh.

**.**

"Well, that was an indignant waste of my time." Kol complains as himself, Caroline and Elena wander around Rockford Community Collage. Alaric warned all the groups at the beginning of the seminar to stick together so that nobody would get lost.

"I know, and Professor Creepy looked like he had more important places to be anyway." Caroline snorts remembering the two hours of boredom in the form of a lecture. She is almost reconsidering collage after that. Elena nods in agreement.

"Hey, speaking of, I spy with my little eye a door with the words 'Professor Shane - Keep Out' on them." Kol smirks and he and Caroline share a look, Elena jumps in front of them and frantically shakes her head. 'Bad idea' and 'this isn't going to end well' written in her eyes.

"Relax, we'll be fine." Kol strolls towards the door and nonchalantly begins to pick the lock while dancing back and forth on his heels.

"Look at that, the doors already open." He smirks as he pushes the door open with his foot and glides in.

"Well we can't leave him alone — buddy code" Caroline says to Elena who gives her a mocking look at the excited, mischievous grin on her face. They silently opt to enter the room and Elena closes the door behind them. The place is filled with files, upon files, upon files and mountains of hardback books are scattered around.

"Not a neat guy this Professor," Kol muses.

"Ha," Caroline snorts at the joke she read. "At least he has a sense of humour." She looks up to the bemused faces of her colleagues in crime. "What?"

"I didn't know you could speak," Kol checks the cover of the book. "Aramaic."

"I can't. What are you talking about?" Caroline furrows her eyebrows and Elena and Kol share a look. They look at the ancient language sprawled on paper and back to Caroline then shrug at each other.

"I wonder why he has all this stuff on rituals. Come look at this, 'The Golden Cup of Sacrifice'," Kol chuckles and picks it up. "Says here; if you add blood sacrifice and say the magic words it shall take you to the mighty 'Land of Desires'," Kol thought for a moment before grabbing the knife off the Professor's desk and cutting his hand. The girls gasp as he lets the blood flow into the chalice.

"You're insane," Caroline shakes her head.

"Insanely good looking," Kol winks and gestures for her to give him her hand.

"Oh no, no way." Caroline shakes her head and takes a step back.

"Come on, Forbes. Live a little," To their surprise Elena gives him her hand and he grins as he gently slits it, she winces slightly then she watches her blood trickle down into the cup. Caroline sighs—

"This is peer pressure."

"Well, you have such gorgeous peers."

"You're vein."

"And you're a chicken, bawk-idy bawk, bawk, bawk."

—and lets Kol cut her hand and 'sacrifice' her blood.

"Hoc sacrificium, turpis postulatio et Silam clamávero ad terram immortalis desidero" the group stand in silence for a few seconds and then Kol shrugs. "I guess it really is just a load of bull—" _Boom_.

**.**

Looking around at all the busy people in seventeenth century clothing their mouths hung agape.

"Oh My God!" Caroline shrieks and slaps her hands to cup her cheeks. "We're dead!"

"Hardly," Kol snorts and pinches her arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Caroline scowls and rubs her arm.

"I was just being a gentleman by proving to you that you weren't dead," Kol smirks and Caroline glares.

"Oh my— we're in the book," Elena whispers as she scans the village in shock.

"Did she just speak?!" Kol gapes.

"I do believe she did," Caroline nods. "Well, we can't both be imagining things, right?"

"Of course not, once you ignore the fact we're in a bloody gay village." Kol snorts.

"Homophobe!"

"Hypocrite!"

"Snobby, rich boy!"

"Control freak, bitch!"

"Unappreciative, whiny playboy!"

"Blonde!"

"We're actually in the book! In my book. We're in my book!" Elena grins and jumps a little on the spot.

"What book?"

"'Expression'. We're in it!" Elena sighs dreamily and looks around once again.

"And how do you suppose we got here?" Caroline crosses her arms over her chest.

"On the TARDIS!"

"Oh for Christ's sake, Kol!" The blonde groans.

"It's the only logical explanation," Kol defends himself.

"There is nothing logical about that, you nitwit." Caroline rolls her eyes.

"Nonsense, it's probably hidden in a barn or something." Kol peers around for the giant, blue box.

"For the last time," Caroline sighs. "THERE IS NO FREAKING TARDIS!"

"The ceremony," Elena turns to face them. "It has to be! Remember when Kol dropped our blood into the cup?" Caroline turns to glare at Kol.

"Hey, no need to blame the handsome one." Kol straightens his collar.

"There is when you're at fault, as usual," Caroline shoots back. Her eyes widen as she glances at the lake. "Wait a second, if we're in your book then why is 'The Hybrid' over there?" She gapes and marvels at the fact she's seeing it in person. So life-like, so real.

"What's 'The Hybrid'?" Kol frowns.

"Notorious Pirate Klaus' ship," Caroline gushes.

"Is that a good thing?" Elena furrows her eyebrows.

"No." Caroline bites her lip and looses her good mood. "No, that's a very bad thing." Caroline gulps. "Hey Kol?"

"Yeah?" Kol blinks.

"Was this enough of a plot twist for you?"

**.**


	2. 2

**.**

**A 'Vampire Diaries' FanFiction based on the book 'House Of Secrets' by Chris Columbus and Ned Vizzini**

**by WeasleysGroupie**

**.**

**desire is a powerful thing**

**.**

**chapter two**

**.**

The people of Mystic Falls continue to chat and buy goods at the marketplace like every other day, completely oblivious to the dumbfounded and slightly hysterical teenagers in complete distress (namely Caroline) and rambling over the fact they had to jump into a 'bloody novel that they didn't even like' let alone actually live it (namely Kol) and gawking at the scenery, wishing they had a camera (namely Elena).

"Okay, so let's think. How did we get here?" Elena knows she has to be the rational one and take charge, because, come on, just _look_ at the other two.

"She talked again!" Kol cheers.

"I know, you just can't get used to that can you?" Caroline muses, her gaze occasionally drifting to the ship she longed with all her heart to get closer to.

"Actually you'll find I'm very flexible," Kol wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Go look at your reflection in that water over there, we might get lucky and you'll fall and drown." Caroline smiles sweetly and Elena rolls her eyes at the pair.

"At least I'd die looking at something mouthwateringly dashing," Kol looks at her from head to toe, "unlike some people."

"Guys!" Elena yells and they turn their attention back to her. She sighs and repeats the question. "How did we get here exactly?"

"Kol and his idiotic—"

"Hey! Who was it that agreed to it?"

"—and reckless—"

"Alright, I'll let you have that one," he shrugs.

"—not to mention plain stupid impulsive decision!"

"How was I suppose to know we'd be sent back to blooming manure filled streets and mangy huts?" he jumps to his own defence.

"Because you didn't think, Kol! You never think!" Caroline gestures to his head.

"All I did was put blood in a cup—"

"Exactly! Who does that?!"

"—and say a few pointless Latin words!"

"Of course!" Elena gasps and the others turn their attention to her.

"Of course..." Kol urges her to go on.

"The Latin! Bonnie Bennett uses Latin for spells! Kol, you did magic!" Elena grins at her clever discovery.

"I...awesome," Kol looks awful smug, Caroline smacks him.

"We just have to remember what you said, find someone to translate, do a reversal spell and voila! Home sweet home." Caroline smiles at Elena's brilliance.

"Excellent!" the blonde exclaims giddily, "we can even find out what 'Kol's a dickwad' is in Latin," she smirks, unaware of the pair of eyes watching her every move, and they head off in search of someone to help them.

**.**

Walking through the town square, they decide to try avoid bringing too much attention towards themselves, but they were with Kol after all. They seem to be in the middle of a market. There are tons of different stalls; bread, fruit, swords, leather and animals.

Scanning the crowds as they go and looking for signs of witches, Elena heads towards a shop with a crystal ball in the window. Caroline almost follows but groans as she sees Kol run off saying he spotted a familiar face at the upcoming stall.

"Guys look, it's the onion girl!" Kol exclaims rather too loudly.

"Keep your voice down," Caroline hisses and looks around hoping no one heard.

"But it's Bonnie Bennett," Kol whines, "I'm sure of it!"

"Yeah, because you have probably been stalking her picture for days," Caroline groans and tries to pull a stubborn Kol into hiding. He was quite enamoured with Elena's book cover in History class.

"Exactly— so I'm right!" he grins and she looks around frantically for a place to hide but it's too late.

"Have I met you before?" Their heads snap around to meet the famous Bonnie Bennett.

"In your face, Caroline!" Kol whispers to her with a cocky smirk.

"What?"

"We must have taken the TARDIS! She sounds like she's speaking English," he explains and Caroline massages her nose with her hand.

"That's because she is, Kol," the blonde sighs.

"Oh," he whispers. Bonnie watches them converse with interest and Kol turns back to her.

"Ah," he looks around for an exit but realises he has already dug himself a hole and might as well lie in it. "Only in my dreams," he adds a signature smirk while Caroline groans in frustration.

Bonnie quirks an amused eyebrow, "You are strange."

"Ain't that the truth," Caroline snorts and Kol elbows her, keeping his eyes on the foreign beauty in front of him.

"But you mean well. You are in terrible danger and must head quickly to visit the wise one or else—" Bonnie gasps as she reads his future just by looking at him. "You are not from here." It wasn't a question, but they wouldn't have had the answer anyway.

"Yeah, about that, we were hoping you could help us out," Caroline smiles cutely and lowers her voice, "with our little problem." The witch nods.

"It is my duty to protect the innocent," she says determinedly. "Follow me."

**.**

The door creaks as she opens it. Elena takes deep breaths and gulps down her fear— or, tries to anyway. The brunette gapes at all the trinkets in the shop. There was odd objects hanging from the ceiling, taking up the shelves, covering the floor. She recognises some things from witch movies she has seen on movie night with her fam— with Jeremy.

"Dark." Elena jumps and spins around to find the owner of the voice. "Oh, little one." Her eyes land on an old woman with animal guts in her hands (Elena inwardly gags) and a sympathetic expression on her face. "He doesn't like you."

"I'm sorry, what?" Elena walks closer but the witch holds her bloodstained hands up and closes her eyes while shaking her head.

"No, no, stay away." The witch says. "He doesn't like you."

"Who?" Elena inches closer, eyebrows furrowed. "Who doesn't like me?"

"NO!" The witch screams and throws the intestines at Elena, who runs as fast and as far as she can.

**.**

"Are we there yet?" Kol asks (_again_).

"Are you sure you can't bend the rules with one teeny weeny silence spell?" Caroline pleads to Bonnie, who chuckles and shakes her head. She quite enjoys these foreigners and their oddness.

Kol throws his hands around the girls' shoulders and says in his best Johnny Depp impression: "'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe; all mimsy were the borogroves, and the mome raths outgrabe."

"Wow Kol, Doctor Who _and_ Alice in Wonderland." Caroline teases. "Somebody really wants to run away from home." Kol says nothing which makes Caroline frown.

"We're here." Bonnie levitates a tree—_levitates a tree!_—and cracks it open, revealing a hidden doorway. Kol and Caroline gape at her. Bonnie shrugs with a smirk. It was nice to have someone appreciate her for a change.

**.**

Kol hums as they walk down the corridor. He hums to keep himself from strangling Caroline.

"—oh and what's that? Is it some magical object enchanted to turn into a giant beast to stop trespassers? Oh, oh, is it a portal that you touch to use like that shoe thing from Harry Potter? Oh, I know! Is it an herb that you crush into tea that makes people speak only the truth? Oh, is it some sort of witchy poison for your arch enemies?" Caroline bounces up and down, pointing at the tiny object in the ground.

Bonnie sighs. "Caroline, that's a leaf."

**.**

Elena runs.

Elena falls.

Elena looks up.

Elena screams.

**.**

'Beware the Jabberwock, my son!

The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!

Beware the jubjub bird, and shun

The frumious Bandersnatch!'

**.**

_Meanwhile back in Berkeley;_

"No, no! That was meant to send _me_ not them!" Professor Shane hurries around his office. "Rotten kids, I guess they'll just have to raise Silas for me."

**.**

**a/n - **Klaroline next chapter ;)


End file.
